plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bug Zombie
(instant kills) (blocks flight) (Plant Food) (kills bug but won't drop zombie and will create new Spore-shroom) |nds = Bug only: 17.5 |first seen = Lost City - Day 11 |flavor text = Bug Zombie and Bug make a great team. Partly because Bug gives great mobility, but mostly because they share an intense disinterest in horses.}} :Not to be confused with the Bug Bot Imp, the Imp variant in Far Future. Bug Zombie is the eighth zombie encountered in Lost City in Plants vs. Zombies 2. The bug can carry a Basic, Conehead, or Buckethead Adventurer Zombie. It greatly improves the zombie's speed, making it easier for the zombies to advance. The Kernel-pult's butter can destroy the bug instantly, while using Blover or Hurrikale will kill both the zombie and the bug, just like the Seagull Zombie. Additionally, Tall-nut and Infi-nut's shield can stop it from moving. The bug has separate health from the zombie it is carrying. When it is destroyed, the zombie will fall to the ground and advance normally. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Protected SPEED: Speedy Bug carries zombie in over ground defenses and lifts him over barriers. Bug Zombie and Bug make a great team. Partly because Bug gives Bug Zombie great mobility, but mostly because they share an intense disinterest in horses. Overview The bug absorbs 17.5 normal damage shots and degrades upon absorbing 8.75 normal damage shots, before dying at 17.5 normal damage shots. After its death it drops the zombie that it was carrying. Appearances Player's House: Piñata Party Lost City: Days 11-32, and Temple of Bloom Strategies Bug Zombies are dangerous zombies due to their speed and the amount of damage they absorb, especially because they sometimes carry a Buckethead Adventurer Zombie. Because of this potential health boost, it is a bigger threat than the Seagull Zombie and Jetpack Zombie. Like the aforementioned zombies, Blover or Hurrikale will blow them off the screen, killing them instantly, and making usage of the two plants an easy way to get rid of Bug Zombies. Kernel-pult is also a choice to consider, but it relies solely on luck (butter) and it kills only the bug, leaving the zombie behind. Using this plant is not recommended if Parasol Zombies are also present, as they can deflect its kernels and butter. Plants such as Cherry Bomb, Jalapeno, and Squash can instantly kill both the bug and the zombie it carries. Tall-nuts and Infi-nut's force field will also stop this zombie. Because Bug Zombies usually come in hordes at later levels of Lost City and at Temple of Bloom levels it is better to use Blover than Hurrikale because of sun cost and speed recharge. Lost City - Day 32 Bug Zombies can be a threat at this level. Since Bug Zombie can fly past the defenders and get to the other side of the garden without any problem. If the bug dies, the carrying zombie could activate some boulder trap tiles causing destruction in your defenses. Gallery Bug Zom.png|A Bug Zombie carrying an Adventurer Zombie, which is about to crash into the Lost City logo in the trailer Zombug in Dev Diary.png|A Bug Zombie carrying an Adventurer Zombie, as seen in the Lost City Part 1 developer diary Bug's Almanac.png|Almanac entry LostBugZombie.png|Almanac icon Screenshot 2015-05-31-19-33-27-1.png|A Bug Zombie carrying a Conehead Adventurer Zombie Zombug carrying a Buckethead.png|A Bug Zombie carrying a Buckethead Adventurer Zombie Ouch dragonfly.png|Bug Zombie degrade Dragonfly Explodes.png|A burnt Bug Zombie Screenshot 2015-05-31-19-18-16-1.png|A zapped Bug Zombie (note that it has a small zombie inside of it) Screenshot 2015-05-31-19-15-32-1.png|Bug Zombie lifting Screenshot 2015-05-30-20-17-11-1.png|A splattered Bug Zombie Cityofgold1-2.png|HD Bug Zombie Charred Bug.jpg|A Bug Zombie turning into ashes Bug summer.png|Bug Zombie in Summer Nights trailer (notice: the firefly seems to be already damaged) ATLASES_ZOMBIELOSTCITYBUGGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|Bug Zombie sprites ATLASES_ZOMBIELOSTCITYBUGEFFECTSGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|Dragonfly sprites Summer Bug.png|Bug Zombie sprites (Summer Nights) Purple Bug.jpg|A stalled Bug Zombie Trivia *When it is killed, a green ooze-like splash is visible. *Electrocuting Bug Zombie will make the skeleton of the Bug visible. **However, insects do not have bones. *Bug Zombie is referred to as "Zombug" in social media by PopCap. *The bug is the second zombie that has bandages in its degrades. The first one is Gargantuar in the first game. *The Bug may be based on Meganeura, a species of extinct insects of the Permian Period that were similar to modern day dragonflies. *Although there are Conehead and Buckethead variants, only the regular variant is shown in the Almanac. **This trait is shared with Ducky Tube Zombie from the first game and 8-Bit Zombie. *Its ability to fly past plants is shared between Dodo Rider Zombie, Seagull Zombie, and Jetpack Zombie. *Magnet-shroom cannot steal buckets from Buckethead Adventurer Zombies carried by Bug Zombies. *It is one of the two zombies where the animal carries the zombie, other being Seagull Zombie. *Bug Zombie is a member of Lost City Imp Zombie's family, according to its almanac entry. **This is odd considering that Bug Zombie is a dragonfly and most other zombies are humanoids. *Its Summer Nights Piñata Party form looks like a Firefly instead of a Dragonfly. *It is the only non-Player's House zombie to have a variant in the Summer Nights Piñata Parties. *For an instant when a bug is killed, the zombie cannot be damaged. *Bug Zombie is glitched in Neon Mixtape Tour Side B Piñata Parties, where the dropped zombie, after the bug get killed, turns immediately into Neon Zombie upon landing (originally Adventurer Zombie). **This also happened with Zombie Bull in Summer Nights - when the Imp was launched, the Imp immediately turns into Hot Dog Imp. See also *Balloon Zombie Category:Zombie groups Category:Flying zombies Category:Lost City Category:Lost City encountered zombies Category:Zombies